1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an illumination structure for keyboards, particularly to a keyboard having a light-indication section for a user to ascertain keyboard position and for beautifying the keyboard integrally.
2. Description of the Related Art
In compliance with the trend of remote control for easier operation without hurdle, the wireless keyboard presented in recent days seems to be more favorable than the conventional cable keyboard, particularly, as far as the electric home appliance is concerned.
However, up to this moment, most keyboards are still lack of illumination design, hence, a user can hardly locate the keyboard when he is intended to control an illumination switch by operating the keyboard in the dark for example, and instead, he has to fumble about for the power switch on the wall firstly before he can operate the keyboard. It looks something upside down to have the result and the motive been reversed.
For improving abovesaid defect, a pushbutton set made of transparent material is presented, wherein LEDs (light-emitting diodes) are installed on a PCB (printed circuit board) directly and activated to enable a user to ascertain position of the pushbuttons when power is supplied.